1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to fixing devices for cooling systems, particularly to a cooling system of a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer, there are many peripheral component interconnects which generate heat when the electronic device operates. In designing an electronic device, cooling systems are used to dissipate heat generated by the peripheral component interconnects to prevent the peripheral component interconnects from failure from overheating. However, typical cooling system can not always efficiently cool all the peripheral component interconnects.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.